marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Island, New York (616)
H.A.M.M.E.R. launch facility. *Harry S. Truman High School *Home of Bobby Drake's parents *Long Island Oncology Associates *Norman Osborn summer house (destroyedhttp://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_60) *Nova's parents' house *Roxxon Energy Complex *The Karnelli Estate |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = Long Island is an island located in southeastern Category:New York 616 New York, Category:USA 616 United States, just east of Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan. Stretching northeast into the Atlantic Ocean (616) Atlantic Ocean, Long Island contains four counties, two of which are boroughs (Category:Queens 616 Queens and Category:Brooklyn 616 Brooklyn) of Category:New York City 616 New York City, and two of which (Nassau and Suffolk) are mainly suburban. Numerous bridges and tunnels through Category:Brooklyn 616 Brooklyn and Category:Queens 616 Queens connect Long Island to the three other boroughs of Category:New York City 616 New York City. Ferries connect Suffolk County northward across Long Island Sound to the state of Category:Connecticut 616 Connecticut. Two of Category:New York City 616 New York City's major airports, La Guardia Airport, Long Island (616) La Guardia and JFK Aiport, Queens (616) JFK, are located on Long Island. Both the longest and the largest island in the contiguous Category:USA 616 United States, Long Island extends 118 miles (190 km) from New York Docks, Brooklyn (616) New York Harbor, and has a maximum width of 23 miles (37 km) between the northern (Long Island Sound) coast and the southern Atlantic coast. With a land area of 1,401 square miles (3,629 km2), Long Island is the 11th largest island in the United States, the 148th largest island in the world, larger than any U.S. territory except Category:Puerto Rico 616 Puerto Rico, and just smaller than the state of Category:Rhode Island 616 Rhode Island (1545 sq mi). Long Island had a population of 7,448,618 as of the 2000 census, with the population estimated at 7.7 million as of July 1, 2008, making it the most populated island in any U.S. state or territory. It is also the 17th most populous island in the world, ahead of Category:Ireland 616 Ireland, category:Jamaica 616 Jamaica and the Japanese island of Hokkaidō, Japan (616) Hokkaidō. Its population density is 5,470 inhabitants per square mile (2,110 /km2). If it were a state, Long Island would rank 12th in population. (source Wikipedia:Long Island Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #618 (2010) The Karnelli Estate. All the dead major boss of the Maggia, supposed dead, including Silvermane reappear, courtesy of Carmine and Mysterio.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_618 Amazing Spider-Man #619 (2010) The Karnelli Estate. Mysterio, through Silvermane, kills Carmine and takes control of the Maggia.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_619 Avengers Academy Avengers Academy #01 (2010) Harry S. Truman High School Black Widow: Deadly Origins Black Widow: Deadly Origins #03 (2010) w:c:marvel:Natalia Romanova (Earth-616) Natasha hijacks a shuttle and flies to Category:Earth Orbit 616 space.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_3 Cable & Deadpool Cable & Deadpool #030 (2006) Deadpool hunts Daredevil but find all of Captain America's team. Cable & Deadpool #031 (2006) Deadpool fights Captain America's team. He's taken down by the team and Cable. Civil War Civil War: War Crimes #01 (2007) Flashback to WW2 times when nazi U-Boats docked off the piers on Long Island and received help from local mobsters. Marvels: Eye Of The Camera Marvels: Eye Of The Camera #04 (2009) New Avengers New Avengers #60 (2010) When the Dark Avengers track the signals of the bomb implanted in Luke Cage's chest, they arrive at Norman Osborn summer house that soon explodes.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_60 Nova Nova #02 (2007) Nova #03 (2007) Nova Annual #01 (2008) Nova #034 (2010) X-Men Origins X-Men Origins: Iceman #01 (2010) Home of Bobby Drake's parents. Bobby discovers his power during his youth. He uses them when he and his girlfriend are attacked by bullies. When the police puts him in prison to keep him is safe, Cyclops and Pr Xavier break him out. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 88px; height: 187px;" } Wolverine Wolverine #046 (2006) Wolverine breaks in Damage Control, Inc new corporate headquarter. Wolverine #047 (2006) Wolverine gets some help from the Atlanteans. He's taken down by Sentry and the S.H.I.E.L.D. }} Category:Roxxon Category:Long Island 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:H.A.M.M.E.R.